dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Offensive Ki
Level 1= Discharge: Gives the character the ability to discharge KI and balls of energy. The balls inflict 1d10 damage per 5 KI spent. A character can never use more than 25x his level in KI. Level 1.5= Sphere Blast: This is a strong attack formed by raising the index and middle finger upward making a huge blast that forms around the character taking everything out for a varying distance. This attack does not take your own energy but the energy you charge. Every 10 ki=1000 ft of damage. It does 5d10 damage per 10 ki. Costs 2 STM. Can only do 25* your level in ki. Level 2= Multi-Fireball: This shoots 1d5+1 fireballs every 3 levels. Each fireball inflicts 1d10 damage. Costs 35 chi. Must have discharge. Costs two stamina points ad +2 stm +35 ki every 1d5+1. Level 2= Eye Beams: The character can blast small beams of energy through his eyes. Inflicts 3d6-damage and costs 10 ki. +2d6 damage.+5 strike Level 2= Mouth Blast: This is a strong attack let loose through the character's mouth. 4d10 damage 25 KI +2d10 damage +3 stk. Level 2= Transport Ki This move allows you to give ki to your friend within short range. You may only give 25 chi per level each action, and it is moved into their ki pool. Level 2=Advanced Discharge: 1d10 damage per 3 ki spent. Can never use more than 25x your level in ki. Can be used as anything for Discharge. Level 3= Ki Combo: This lets loose a Multi-Fireball (must have) and then a shot of discharge, mouth blast, eye beams, or advanced discharge. It costs 6 Stm and 30 extra ki. You must be level 5 to obtain. Only be done once per round. Level 3= Capture Ball: This throws a ball at a defender and imprisones them for 1d6+how many levels the attcker's had this move turns. During this time the person that attacked can beat down on the defender with only HTH attacks. The ball is a ball intill it hits the defender which it turns into an aura type thing (think of something entering a bubble). The attack is -5 to strike, costs 150 KI. The prson in the ball does have a chance to break out. Roll a d20 each turn. 16 or higher and he breaks out. Use able once every 2 rounds Level 3= Kienzan: This attack cuts through anyting in it's path. It's DAC and does 5d6*10 damage. Can't be countered. -5 to strike,DAC, 400 ki AP,SP BUT CAN BE DEFLECTED NOTE THIS ATTACK MAY NOT ALWAYS WORK (EX like krillen vs cell it didn't work). The damage always applies though just not DAC. It doesn't work i the person that is being attacked has a pl 5 times higher than the attackers. Also after the attacker has this move for 5 levels they have a choice of making it Multiple or Remote(don't have to though). If it's mutple it cost 800 KI if it's remote it cost 200 KI to try to strike again. You CANNOT add damage or any other thing like that to this attack. Level 3.5= Taiyoken: Costs 20 KI, and blinds anyone who doesn't close his eyes, for two actions. After the first time the characters get to roll a saving throw versus the Taiyoken. Greater than 12 means they closed their eyes in time.While blinded you are at -10 to dodge unless you have Chi tricks and then you are at only -5 to dodge. Also: Not avaible for starting characters not from earth (can be learned later, just no to start) Level 3.5= Multi Kienzan: For every 5 levels you can have 1 more disc to throw. The discs become Double Remote and costs 200 more ki (Each disc) Auto Critical Level 4=Burning Attack : When doing this attack you will put your hands together making a ball of yellow bright light and as it glows you will launch it at your enemy. It will stun and confuse your enemy making them lose a action, the action after the action lost is -5 to strike and dodge. Then every action after the penalty lessons by 1. Ex. the action after you will be at -4 to stike and dodge and do so on. This does 4d6*10 damage. If all the damage from this attack is absorbed by any aura they will still suffer the penalty of losing a action and the -5 to strike and dodge. This attack itself you roll ki stike and is at +4 to strike. May only be used once per battle costs 50 ki. If you advanced block you only suffer a -3 to strike and dodge and lose one action. Level 4= Ghost Kamikaze Attack: It spits out a ghost-like form closely resembling the person. The ghostlike form has a mind of its own, and when it hits anything, it explodes, severely damaging whatever is caught in the blast. The damage is equal to as much KI as the person creating the ghost puts into the ghost*2. You roll strike for this b/c the ghost touches the person its going to hit before exploding. The radus is 5 ft per 1 KI. This attack also costs 5 STM per 50 KI and you can only use your level*5 KI Level 4= Ki Combo: This is a Multi-Fireball, and then a discharge, eye beam, advanced discharge, or mouth blast with double damage. This cost 10 stm and 60 extra ki. This may be obtained at level 8 and may only be done once per round. Level 4= Ring Jyoul: This is an attack that is used by Vegeta when he fights Goku for the last time. Vegeta bashes him against a rock wall and then shoots out five rings of ki that bind his wrists, feet, and neck to the wall. then he sentences Goku "To Death By Dismemberment!" This attack,the user creates five rings made of ki that lock around the enemies arms/legs and neck and dismember them, killing the enemy instantly.This costs 300 ki per level of the user and 20 stm points,this attack is at a -10 to strike.Not all rings will atatch to the enemy, some they shall dodge and the others they might not. If you dismember: Neck=death Arm=-8 to strike Leg=-8 to dodge Level 4.5= Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack: Same thing as Ghost Kamikaze only it's KI*3 and the radius it 8 feet per 1 KI. This attack also costs 5 STM per 50 KI and you can only use your level*5 KI Level 5= Advanced Ki Combo : This is two ki attacks put together.The Kamehameha and the Dondonpa plus a multi. fireball attack. Costs the normal ki costs to do the Kamehameha and the dondonpa and the M.Fireball and also an extra 10 stm. Level 6= Ki Combo 2: This is 4 Ki attack put together.The Kamehameha,Dondonpa,Shin-Kikoha and the Ghost Kamikaze Attack.Normal costs to preform plus 20 stm.This attack is -5 to strike. Level 7= Master Ki Combo: This is a Multi-Fireball, than a Ki Invention that is a BEAM, thus it must have counter ability, and cannot be a multi attack. This is extremely powerful, and takes your enemy out for an action. This cost 15 stm and 200 extra ki. This may only be done once per battle